Stupidfunny
by ellerose11711
Summary: the title says it all. its the same as last time kids


**Here are some stupid/ funny things I've said and heard other people say! these are all kids in my class and i love um all! (not like that kids)**

Alycia- "Coconuts don't grow on trees"

•○•○•○•○•○•

Me- "I'm just swinging a blind bat here, but..."

(sad no)

•○•○•○•○•○•

Me and Keira- "Yerarm's uncle's brother's son!" ... "Mikey!"

•○•○•○•○•○•

Me- "Guys, machines doesn't start with an 'M'"

•○•○•○•○•○•

Multiple people in my class- "Hey how tall are you."... "6 2" ... "Wow I didn't know they could pile crap that high"

(ooohhh)

•○•○•○•○•○•

Alexis and me- "You guys are big-!" --"Ball!"

(she was talking to the seventh graders and a ball flew by and i yelled out)

•○•○•○•○•○•

Keira- "What do you call a pencil?"

•○•○•○•○•○•

Tori- "Keira, how do you say your name?"

•○•○•○•○•○•

Brandon and Alexis- "You've never been to Disney land?" ...

(Brandon) "No." ...

(Alexis) "Do your parents hate you?" ...

(Brandon) "No... maybe my mom."

•○•○•○•○•○•

Brandon and Greg- "Cause she'll slice open my face and I'll bleed and people will make fun of me and laugh." ...

(Greg) "Well its too late for that; people are already laughing."

XD

•○•○•○•○•○•

Me and Audrey- me trying to hive Audrey Indian Rug burn "You can't do that cause I can twist my arm away"- Audrey

she does

(ME) "Look a turtle!"

she does

i give her and Indian Rug Burn.

•○•○•○•○•○•

Tori, Me, Keira, and Lexis- "...In your pants"

•○•○•○•○•○•

Me- "Wow, Dahje vu"

(i have no idea how to spell that...)

•○•○•○•○•○•

Krystal to no one- "Hey"

(no one)"yea?"

(Krystal) "Roses are red, violets are blue. God made me pretty, what the hell happened to you?"

•○•○•○•○•○•

Me and Keira- "If i eat it will i die?" -Keira

"Well I've been eating them since i was seven and nothings wrong with me."

Both- "...XD"

•○•○•○•○•○•

Me and Keira- (Keira) "So you want to do something?

So you pretty much love Mikey."

(me) "Yes I do!"

(both) "..."

Keira- "Ha I knew it!"

Me- "NO thats not what I meant!"

XD friends. XD

•○•○•○•○•○•

Me and Keira- (dad) "Do you kids want some ice cream?"

me and keira "yea!"

(hey we were out in the yard)

Me "Iass crim!"

(mistaken for ass cream)...

•○•○•○•○•○•

Me and Harrison- hes talking to me with a deep voice

Me- "You sould like a black man"

Harrison- "You're a black man!"

•○•○•○•○•○•

Me And Eli- (Eli) "Is it true that if you walk backwards you will regain braincells?

Me- "Have you been walking backwards all day?"

•○•○•○•○•○•

Katie- "Whats that thing with legs doing in here?"

•○•○•○•○•○•

Me- "I was going to say that never is spelled the same backwards but I guess its not."

•○•○•○•○•○•

Me to my bro- "Don't make me eat rabbits."

Katie to Julia- "Julia I want to become a loser, help me"

what she was really trying to say- "I want to become a Luthren."

((oooh diss ta both)

•○•○•○•○•○•

Me, Keira and Harrison- me- "People need to start saying stupid stuff."

Keira to harrison- "Say something stupid"

Harrison, very stupidly and funnily, "Bah!"

•○•○•○•○•○•

Me, and lexis, tori eatting whoppers.

me- "So how are those chocolate balls?

lexis- "Now we know why they're called 'whoppers'

•○•○•○•○•○•

Me and Keira on the phone- "Chinese Man. Draw on his face. Draw on his face."

((don't get upset it was actually a cat in my book))

•○•○•○•○•○•

Giget- "Have you ever got the feeling that its raining when you're inside?"

•○•○•○•○•○•

Giget- (meaning the dog) "I'm riding Gretle!" (he had his feet on her back as she walked)

•○•○•○•○•○•

Keira, dancing to me - "Wow that's an awesome dance move!"

Me- 'hits with an 'L' shaped pillow' "thats already a dance move jidiot"

•○•○•○•○•○•

Keira- "Coke Zero,... Coke Iero! Even better."

•○•○•○•○•○•

Me and Shayna- "Why don't the Swedish Fish float?"

Shayna- "Cause they're Swedish!"

:D

•○•○•○•○•○•

No one really knows- "Don't forget the porn honey!"

(it was actually don't forget the _corn _but me and keira didn't hear that)

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Me and Keira- (me) "Look! Its you!"

(Keira) "And who's the other one?"

me- "...Annnnndy!"

•○•○•○•○•

Me and Joseph- (joseph) -"You're not exactly a super genius sister."

me- "Well your not exactly the brightest light bulb in the... shed?"

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Me and keira talking on the phone. she had accused me of something. (me)- "NoIdidn't.LastnightifellasleepwiththecokezeroandtheL."

... translation-

"No i didn't. Last night i fell asleep with the coke zero and the L."

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Keira and me (keira)- "YOu just fall down alot."

but now i say that just cause it was a stupid come back.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Me, Tori and Keira in Target. (keira) "I'll give you the box and the wood shavings! Here wait i think i have some!" -pulls out wood shavings-

Tori- "I have wood shavings in my shit! (shirt)"

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

(me) "Don't leave without me whale!"

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Chloe and Barrak- Chloe- "Excuse me ladies!"

Barrak- "I'm not a lady."


End file.
